falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
United States of America (Alternate Fallout)
The United States of America was an entity that existed from 1776 until the nuclear holocaust of 2077. Before the Great War, it was one of the two leading powers of the world, along with its primary rival, Nazi Germany. Like Germany, it had advanced energy weapons, multiple models of powered armour and a number of outposts on the Moon, Mars and Venus. History Great Depression and Garner administration The Great Depression hit the United States harder than what anyone would ever imagine or wish for. The economy crumbled down and many face new poverty, but the biggest side effect of the event doomed the world through politics. Franklin Delano Roosevelt, the 32nd President of the US and the orchestrator of the New Deal, began to feel constant pains in his head throughout the day. Ignoring them, he attempted to stay at his duties, but eventually on December 25th, 1939, Roosevelt collapsed while listening to the radio hearing about the Fall of Paris and thus immediately went to the hospital for medical aid. His doctor confirmed that the cause of the collapse was a stroke, and thus FDR decided to abstain from the upcoming 1940 elections. His Vice President, John Nance Garner of Texas, immediately received an official nomination from President Roosevelt. Although the New Deal didn't resolve the Great Depression, it did set the motion for recovery and in mary areas did improve the lives of the normal citizens. Therefore, Garner managed to win against Wendell Willike using this example. Even though Garner did use the New Deal to win the election, he refused to expand it during his term. Being a small government advocate, Only going as far as maintaining current programs installed by Roosevelt, such as Social Security and the Tennessee Valley Authority, he claimed that the free market would correct itself. As much as he wished, it was to no avail. The economy continued its stagnation, and caused much anger against Garner's administration. Moreover, Garner continued to advocate isolationism, despite the French Republic falling in 1939 and then the British Empire in Europe in early 1941. Since the Allies were weakened, he preferred trading with Japan, giving them excess oil in return for revenue. Many claimed joining the war effort on either side and beginning a wartime economy would benefit the US, but their pleas fell on deaf ears. Garner did not seek re-election, and decided to nominate his wealthy Vice President, Joseph P. Kennedy Sr. of Massachusetts. Early Kennedy Sr. administration Thankfully, Kennedy managed to save the United States from the Great Depression once and for all. Although he was very conservative, he realized the importance of government intervention in solving economic worries. Much of the Depression was caused by apathy towards the non-wealthy regions of the nation (such as the Southeast and the Great Plains) and disregard for the welfare of the nation done by the fat cats of industry. As a start, Kennedy drafted and installed several protectionist policies and laws into place, and began using tariffs to encourage the existing factories to stay in America and employ Americans. Also, he ordered several new infrastructure and construction projects, such as opening factories in the Southern and Western US, the paving of several roads, and even the National Interstate Highway Circuit (which he finished before the Germans accomplished perfecting their Breitspurbahn and improved Reichsautobahn system in 1952). By 1948, the economy began to surge for the first time in almost 20 years, and everyone across the nation benefited. Along with pro-child rearing policies and the ability to afford their lifestyles once again, many people found new employment and began raising new families, causing a healthy baby boom. The nation praised Kennedy as a hero, which earned him a landslide victory against his Republican rival Thomas Dewey of New York. "I like Joe" became a popular slogan around the nation during the election to further support Kennedy. Moreover, Kennedy expanded America's prosperity by adopting a semi-interventionist policy regarding foreign affairs. He didn't enter the war against the Nazis, as everyone considered it a lost cause to help the barely surviving Bolsheviks, he did approach Japan. Already using the established trading treaty, Kennedy sold the Phillipines, Guam, Midway, and several other Pacific territories (excluding Hawaii) to the Empire, gaining even more revenue to fund his ideas. He didn't support the Axis as a whole, however. The Americans despised the Reich, and thus moved to stop Hitler as best as he could. For example, Kennedy invaded Mexico in 1950 to prevent a Communist takeover (which many people believed was a scheme by Hitler to place a hostile nation right at America's feet.) by installing an American supportive junta. Moreover, he secured Greenland, Iceland, and the Faroe Islands under American control to prevent Germany from building them as strongholds. But most of all, he sent several spies to the German Reich, starting the Central Intelligence Agency in 1947. The CIA discovered the German plans for the atomic bomb in 1949, and thus Kennedy began his own. The atom bomb and Dewey administration This weapon of mass destruction and death, this atom bomb, proved to change the state of the world forever. The Americans observed the German detonation of 4 atomic bombs that took place in Leningrad, Stalingrad, Sverdlovsk and Moscow, trembling in fear for their lives. If the Germans could destroy anything they desired within the blink of an eye, what would prevent Hitler from firing them at the Americans until they embraced the Aryan ways? The answer was simple: Invent our own nuclear bomb. Kennedy issued the Manhattan Project, assigning several famous physicists such as Robert Oppenheimer and Albert Einstein, to create an American version of the atom bomb for national security reasons. By January 1st, 1953, the Americans detonated their first atomic bomb at the Los Alamos Testing Site, signaling the worst the the world. Both America and Germany were a superpower now, and this new Cold War damned the world to uncertainty about a very possible nuclear holocaust happening at any second. To quote American physicist Albert Einstein, "I just saw that bomb explode before my very eyes today. Those same eyes swelled with tears when I went home and embraced my wife and child. After today, I may never get the chance to see them again." In fact, the American atom bomb only heightened the fears of nuclear hell ravaging the world. Since the 21st amendment of 1941 barred any President from more than two terms, Kennedy Sr. turned down re-election, despite being essentially worshiped by the country. He did; however, nominate his Vice President Harry Truman to run for the Democratic bid. During the 1952 election, several racial issues arose. Traditionalists in the South steadfastly defended the Jim Crow laws, while the blacks and white progressives claimed that such laws contradicted the Constitution. Truman declared that race issues should be resolved peacefully and cautiously to avoid division within the union during such a time, but Dewey explicity stated that black Americans were the same as white Americans. This move intrigued northern liberals, for the time being, and narrowly gave Dewey the election. However, his speedy anti-segregation policies, as noble as they were, caused some rift during his term. He decided to join Canada in en effort to liberate the British Isles from their control by Oswald Mosley, the Prime Minister of the British Union, and restore the democratic monarchy. This abortive effort received the name of The Shetland War. Other than several race riots throughout the Deep South and the Midwest, Dewey's term remained relatively stable until the Shetland War began on October 12th, 1955. This war required a national draft to fund, and 200,000 active troops sailed from Iceland to the British Isles for their mission. The war ended badly for the Allies, as they were unable to penetrate the British via amphibious assaults from captured islands. The sea became trenches, and the soldiers dead bodies. Eventually on January 31st, 1956, Hitler contacted President Dewey. "Herr Dewey, stop this nonsense of a war, or else your land will be littered with atomic fire straight from Hell!" Reluctantly, Dewey accepted, and thus the pre-conflict borders were restored. The Americans only lost 36,000 troops, but the war overall went very poorly for the Allies. The Americans built a powerhouse of a military during the war, but at the cost of gaining nothing in terms of liberating the British. Despite not reaching Depression era levels, the economy also fell to an extent due to overspending. Proving to be a poor leader, Dewey's political future forever laid in shreds. Presidents Franklin Delano Roosevelt: March 4th, 1933-March 4th, 1941 John Nance Garner: March 4th, 1941-March 4th, 1945 Joseph P. Kennedy, Sr.: March 4th, 1945-March 4th, 1953 Thomas E. Dewey: March 4th, 1953-March 4th, 1957 Joseph P. Kennedy, Jr.: March 4th, 1957-March 4th, 1965 Richard M. Nixon: March 4th, 1965-March 4th, 1969 Lester Maddox: March 4th, 1969-March 4th, 1977 Nelson A. Rockefeller: March 4th, 1977-March 4th, 1981 Richard M. Nixon: March 4th, 1981-August 13th, 1984 Spiro Agnew: August 13th, 1984-March 4th, 1985 Robert E. Higley: March 4th, 1985-March 4th, 1993 Michael Dukakis: March 4th, 1993-March 4th, 1997 Jesse Helms: March 4th, 1997-March 4th, 2005 Ted Kennedy: March 4th, 2005 - March 4th, 2009 Joseph P. Marlston: March 4th, 2009-March 4th, 2017 Brandy T. Stewart: March 4th 2017-March 4th, 2025 Andrew Walker Smith: March 4th, 2025 - Albert Chang: March 4th, 2041-March 4th, 2049 Gary Bruckenstein: March 4th, 2061-March 4th, 2065 Victor Cherdenko: March 4th, 2065-March 4th, 2073 Rodney Michaels: March 4th 2073 - March 4th 2077 Bob Dixon: March 4th, 2077-October 23rd, 2077 Locations District of Columbia Washington Technology List of American military weapons and armours Category:Alternate Fallout Category:Countries